


Fight for the Weak Ones

by thegalrahobbitofplantetgalilfrey



Series: The Arms of Voltron [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, katie gets kicked out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegalrahobbitofplantetgalilfrey/pseuds/thegalrahobbitofplantetgalilfrey
Summary: Everybody thought that moody, unpredictable Keith Kogane would be kicked out. Nobody suspected that Katie Holt would be the first to go.





	Fight for the Weak Ones

Katie looked at her computer. Blocked. Again. She couldn’t get a strong enough connection, even right outside of Iverson’s office. That left only one other option. She was going to have to get into the office and get directly onto his computer.

“I’ll find the truth,” she muttered, slinking back to her room, “I promise.”

                                                                                                                          

 

“Have a nice trip to Iverson’s?”

Katie let out a yelp and dropped her laptop, not expecting Keith to be in her room. “Keith! What?!”

He caught her laptop smoothly before it hit the ground. “What are you even _doing_ out there? I had a question, and I came to ask, and you weren’t here.”

“What makes you think I was outside Iverson’s?” She made a grab for the laptop, but he held it out of her reach.

“Nice try. One of your hall-mates told me when they saw that I was trying to find you.”

“Give it back! Those little snitches. You do realize that most of them have a crush on you, right? Give it!”

“No. Well, that explains a lot. Like why they told me I could copy their answers if I wanted to, that I didn’t have to ask your help.”

“Keith Kogane! Give me my laptop!”

He flipped open the top, and Pidge cursed herself for not turning it off. “You designed a hacking program? And you were using it on Iverson? Katie, what is going on?”

Katie sucker-punched him in the stomach and grabbed the computer when he doubled over, quickly shutting it off and closing the screen. “That’s nothing. Ignore that, it’s not important. Didn’t you have a question for me? Yes you did, let’s answer that, _great_ idea, Katie.”

“ _Katie_.”

Katie sighed. “Fine. I was trying to find more information on the Kerberos mission. Happy?”

“I’m never happy. Why?”

“Come on, Keith. We both know that Shiro didn’t crash. So what was the real reason? If it had been a system failure or an asteroid, they wouldn’t keep it hidden. They would have told us that. So why pin it on Shiro? Unless they’re hiding something.”

“Something like what?”

Katie shrugged. “Kerberos not being safe for other scientists? Something to do with the sun that could put everybody into a panic? Aliens? Who knows? But I have to keep trying. You know the feeling. When you’ve stumbled on something, but it’s buried, and you have to keep digging to find the object?”

“Katie, don’t you think this is a little reckless?”

“A little, yeah, but it’s worth it. If I can find out what happened to Matt and Dad and Shiro, isn’t it worth the risk?”

Keith hesitated. “Don’t get caught okay? We have to work this out together.”

 

 

“I’m sorry, Keith,” Katie whispered as she snuck into Iverson’s office, “I just can’t wait.” She began to type furiously on the computer.

 

 

“She WHAT?! Oh, Miss Holt, you are going to be out of here the instant I get my hands on you.”

Keith’s head jerked up from where he was sitting at the sound of Iverson’s voice, and his eyes met Leah’s. In perfect sync, they got up and ran after Iverson.

 

 

“Katie!”

“I’m sorry, Keith,” she called as she was dragged away by security, “I got caught.”

“We were going to figure it out! Together! You promised!”

“I’m sorry, Keith! I wish I could have stayed longer.”

Keith ran towards her, but was shoved back by one of the security guards.

“Stay back, kid. Iverson’s not happy, and if he sees you with her he might call you an accomplice.” He looked at Keith with pity written all over his face as he also put a restraining hand on Leah. “I’m sorry.”

Keith watched, trying not to cry, as another friend, another person he’d depended on disappeared. He watched another person he loved let him down.


End file.
